O filho do futuro
by Rabbid Girl
Summary: Um incidente do passado matou Keitarô, o que causou muitas outras desgraças. 20 anos depois, Lee Urashima, o filho de Keitarô, volta ao passado para impedir o incidente que matou seu pai.
1. Chapter 1

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**O filho do futuro**

**Capítulo 1.**

**Kanako: **Está pronto, Lee?

Uma Kanako, de quase 40 anos, perguntou para um jovem que tinha acabado de entrar na casa dos 20 anos. Ele tinha olhos e cabelos castanhos, presos num rabo curto e liso, e estava usando uma espécie de amardura, com um colan que apertava seu físico desenvolvido e um capacete de motoqueiro que cobria um pouco seus olhos.

Seu nome era Lee...

**Lee: **Sim, tia Kanako.

... Lee Urashima. O filho de Keitarô Urashima. Entretanto, por causa de um incidente, nunca conheceu nenhum de seus pais. E agora, estava se preparando pra voltar ao passado e impedir esse incidente.

**Kanako: **Kaolla, Shinobu, a máquina já está pronta?

**Kaolla: **Sim. O meu afilhado pode voltar no tempo quando ele quiser.

Kaolla e Shinobu eram as madrinhas de Lee, junto com seus maridos, mas estes não estavam ali no momento.

**Kanako: **Filha, o Lee já está indo. Se quer se despedir dele, vem logo.

Uma garota da idade de Lee correu até ele e lhe deu um beijo de cinema, ao mesmo tempo que todas as mulheres aplaudiam.

**Garota: **Boa sorte, meu amor.

**Lee: **Obrigado, Kaede.

Lee entrou na máquina do tempo e regulou a data do incidente.

**Shinobu: **Dê uma boa lição naquelas meninas, Lee.

Foi a última coisa que Shinobu disse, antes de Lee desaparecer.

Ao mesmo tempo, no passado, Keitarô estava em seu quarto, tentando dar um jeito em seus ferimentos. Por alguma razão, ele estava demorando mais para se curar.

**Keitarô: **_Parece até que Narusegawa e Motoko estão tentando me matar. Os ataques delas estão cada vez mais violentos. _*olhando no relógio* _Acho melhor eu voltar ao trabalho._

Keitarô saiu de seu quarto e, no caminho para as termas, bateu de frente com alguém. Em poucos segundos, ele estava em cima da pessoa e com a mão acidentalmente, num dos seios dela.

A pessoa, felizmente, era Mutsumi Otohime.

**Keitarô: ***tirando a mão, em pânico* IIIKKK! PERDÃO, PERDÃO!

**Mutsumi: ***sorriso leve* Está tudo bem, Kei-kun.

Keitarô suspirou, aliviado, mas seu alívio não durou muito tempo, pois Naru e Motoko haviam visto tudo.

**Naru: **KEITARÔ, SEU PERVERTIDO!

**Motoko: **PREPARE-SE PARA MORRER, URASHIMA!

**Keitarô: **FOI UM ACIDENTE!

Keitarô saiu correndo, sem saber que um certo rapaz havia surgido no corredor pra onde ele estava indo: Lee.

**Lee: **_Será que eu vim à época certa?_

Ele teve certeza disso quando Keitarô caiu no corredor, exausto.

**Lee: **_É, parece que sim. De acordo com a tia Kanako, papai caiu exausto no corredor por causa das últimas feridas que recebeu e, uma vez caído no chão, ele não conseguiu escapar da surra, sendo que foi assim que ele morreu. _*correndo até ele* _E é isso que vou impedir que aconteça._

**Keitarô: ***tentando olhar para quem estava ao lado dele* Q-quem...

**Lee: **Não se preocupe. Estou aqui para ajudar. Mas preciso que beba isso.

Lee colocou um líquido na boca de Keitarô, que começou a curá-los aos poucos, ao mesmo tempo que Naru e Motoko viravam o corredor. Só aí que elas viram Lee e vice-versa.

**Lee: ***expressão de ódio* Vocês...

**Motoko: ***apontando Lee* UM PERVERTIDO!

Motoko atacou Lee com sua espada, mas falhou, pois o garoto sacou uma espécie de arma que destruiu a espada de Motoko. Logo em seguida, deu um soco de aço em Motoko, não a ponto de fazê-la voar, mas a deixou inconsciente no chão.

**Naru: **SEU BASTARDO!

Com Naru foi mais fácil, pois Lee simplesmente desviou do soco e deu um murro no estômago dela, fazendo-a cair de joelhos no chão.

**Lee: ***sacando uma arma diferente* Fim da linha, garota.

**Naru: **Não, espere! Eu dou tudo que você quiser, qualquer coisa!

**Lee: **Você não pode me dar o que eu quero. Ninguém pode.

Lee ativou a arma, que atingiu Naru fazendo-a gritar. Com isso, ela também caiu inconsciente no chão.

**Lee: **E agora, pra garantir que não farão isso com meu pai novamente...

Lee sacou outra arma e sugou a força das meninas, mas elas não saberiam disso até acordarem do desmaio e atacarem novamente. Ao mesmo tempo, Mutsumi apareceu e não acreditou no que estava vendo: Naru e Motoko desmaiadas, um Keitarô todo machucado e um rapaz que ela nunca tinha visto, de pé na frente das meninas.

**Lee: ***sorriso leve* Como eu poderia esquecer...

**Mutsumi: ***chocada* Mas o que você...

**Lee: ***pegando Keitarô no colo* Não se preocupe, elas vão ficar bem. Mas acho que você devia contar à Haruka sobre o quê viu aqui. Aparecei lá em meia-hora, Mutsumi, eu prometo.

Lee foi embora com Keitarô, deixando pra trás uma Mutsumi chocada. Mesmo assim, ela foi até a casa de chá contar para Haruka.


	2. Chapter 2

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 2.**

Na casa de chá, o movimento estava fraco, então Haruka conversava tranquilamente com Kanako, Shinobu e Kaolla. Kitsune estava em outra cidade à trabalho e demoraria um pouco para voltar, enquanto Sarah estava com Seta.

De repente, a tranquilidade foi abalada quando Mutsumi apareceu ofegante e um pouco desesperada. Depois que ela recuperou o fôlego, contou que um cara desconhecido havia aparecido, atacado Naru e Motoko e levado Keitarô.

**Mutsumi: ***completando* Ele disse que viria pra cá.

**Haruka: **Quando?

**Voz: **Agora.

As garotas se viraram e notaram a presença de Lee, carregando um Keitarô inconsciente, mas quase curado.

**Shinobu: **S-sempai... C-como ele...

**Lee: **... está? Não se preocupe, Shinobu, ele está bem. Em poucos minutos, ele irá acordar. *colocando-o deitado no sofá* Mas acho que devo muitas explicações a vocês.

**Kanako: **Deve mesmo. Por que não começa tirando esse capacete?

**Lee: **Como quiser, tia Kanako.

Kanako estranhou o "tia", mas não disse nada, simplesmente observou. Lee tirou o capacete e as garotas ficaram chocadas ao perceber que ele se parecia muito com o Keitarô.

**Lee: **É um prazer conhecê-las. Meu nome é Lee e eu vim do futuro. Mais precisamente, 20 anos no futuro. Vim impedir um incidente do passado: a morte de Keitarô Urashima.

Com a cara espantada das meninas, ele explicou melhor.

**Lee: **Keitarô andou tendo problemas para se curar das últimas surras, e hoje seria o dia que ele morreria. Felizmente, consegui voltar a tempo de salvá-lo.

**Kanako: **E por que me chamou de tia? *sacando* Vo-você... é filho dele?

**Lee: **Sim. Minha mãe já estava grávida dele quando o incidente aconteceu. Se não estou enganado, vou nascer daqui a 7 meses.

**Kaolla: **Sua mãe é a Naru?

**Lee: **Não. É Mutsumi.

Todas olharam surpresas para Mutsumi, que também estava surpresa. E ficou mais ainda quando Lee foi até ela e a abraçou.

**Lee: ***com lágrimas nos olhos* Você não faz ideia do quanto senti sua falta, mãe.

**Mutsumi: **Minha falta? Eu... também morri?

**Lee: **Sim. Logo depois que o papai morreu, você voltou pra casa. Entretanto, entrou em depressão e acabou morrendo no mesmo dia em que eu nasci. Fui criado desde então pela tia Kanako e junto com minha meia-prima Kaede. *corando* Ela é minha namorada atualmente.

**Kanako: ***sorriso leve* Meu irmão e eu não ficamos juntos, mas nossos filhos sim. Quem diria!

**Shinobu: **Mas como você conseguiu voltar no tempo?

**Lee: **Com sua ajuda e a de Kaolla. Ambas são minhas madrinhas e criaram a máquina do tempo. Felizmente, deu tudo certo, e terei meus pais no futuro.

**Haruka: **Mas e se Naru e Motoko tentarem matar Keitarô novamente?

**Lee: **Não me preocuparia tanto. *sacando uma das armas* Com isso aqui, absorvi a força fora do comum que elas têm. Não serão capazes nem de levantar uma cadeira. Vai ser engraçado quando descobrirem.

Mal ele disse isso, Naru e Motoko, que ainda estavam um pouco machucadas, entraram na casa de chá.

**Lee: **Vamos ver se deu certo.

Como esperado, Naru e Motoko tentaram socar Lee (ignorando a semelhança dele com Keitarô), mas não conseguiram nem fazer cócegas. No final, não foi nada difícil para ele amarrar as duas com uma corda.

**Motoko: **NOS SOLTE, SEU PERVERTIDO!

**Naru: **Ainda não entendi o que aconteceu com a nossa força. Estamos mais fracas do que um gato!

**Lee: ***olhar de fúria* Deviam me agradecer por sugar a força descomunal de vocês em vez de matá-las. Depois do que fizeram, eu até que peguei leve. *olhando no relógio* Melhor eu ir. Combinei de encontrar a Kaede daqui a meia-hora e não posso me atrasar.

**Kanako: ***sorriso leve* Pelo jeito, minha filha é bem exigente.

**Lee: **Pois é. Desejo boa sorte a todas, menos pra Naru e Motoko. E Kaolla, boa sorte com suas invenções, só não as teste no Keitarô, está bem? Como você percebeu hoje, ele não é imortal. E finalmente vou poder ter meus pais.

**Kaolla: **Boa sorte pra você também, afilhado Lee!

Lee respondeu com um aceno de cabeça, antes de desaparecer dali, mais feliz do que nunca. Quando finalmente voltasse ao futuro, teria os pais que nunca conheceu esperando por ele.

FIM!


End file.
